Imaging devices perform many different functions such as medical imaging, security screening, image capture, or the like. The source of the imaging may be a radiological source, visible light, non-visible light, or any type of source for which the imaging device is capable of detection. For example, in a medical setting, a patient may be injected with a radiopharmaceutical tracer agent and the imaging device may capture the emission of gamma photon radiation from the patient's body for diagnostic analysis. The imaging device may include a gamma camera sensitive to the emission source, for example, a camera including a specific substance or object that is sensitive to or reacts to the emission source. The camera may contain individual pixels which may allow the imaging source to determine the location, energy, timing, and intensity of the emitted signal. The term “theranostics” is a portmanteau word comprising “therapeutics” and “diagnostics” coined in 2002. Theranostics has become a new field of medicine which combines specific targeted therapy based on specific targeted diagnostic tests. An example of combining diagnostic and therapeutic capabilities into a single photon emission imaging agent is 131I-mIBG for thyroid cancer.